<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Un(Dying) Devotion by starlight_and_seafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900429">An Un(Dying) Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire'>starlight_and_seafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey's accidental droid army, allusion to sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not surprising to Poe that Rey inspires such utter devotion in droids.</p><p>But it is a little surprising when one of them comes after him in retaliation, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Un(Dying) Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Damerey Daily 2/21/20 prompt: He saved me in every way that a person can be saved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe walks out of the bedroom, smiling widely, a swagger in his step —</p><p>And then promptly sprawls on the floor, courtesy of one cone-faced little droid.</p><p>He never imagined the immensely skittish little thing could be so terrifying, not until it rolls right up into his face, its typical nervousness shed in favor of a new bravado, talking about how he heard poor Mistress Rey screaming over and over, and <em>if you-sad-human-fleshbag</em> <em>ever even</em> <em>thinks of hurting her</em> —</p><p>Comprehension dawns on Poe, and his heart practically aches with an almost unbearable fondness for Rey. It’s not surprising to him that her good, compassionate heart has inspired such utter devotion from this droid.</p><p>But when the small droid rolls forward menacingly once more, Poe holds up his hands, placatingly. “I wasn’t hurting her!”</p><p>Then —</p><p>“Then what was it?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, kriff.</em>
</p><p>Then there’s the sweet, musical sound of Rey’s laughter, and he glances up, sees her wearing just his t-shirt, her hand covering her mouth.</p><p>Then she lowers that hand, revealing an absolutely devilish smile. “Yes, Poe. What was it?”</p><p>
  <em>These two just might be the death of him.</em>
</p><p>He side-eyes the little droid as it wheels ever closer to him.</p><p>
  <em>Literally.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>